Witch
Witches are supernatural beings who are born with the power to affect change by magical means (Witchcraft). History The origin of witchcraft remains unknown, however, it is known that witches have existed for many centuries passing down their knowledge and skills through generations of family lines. Magic Witchcraft is a practice of magic that encompasses many different types of activities including astrology, divination, spell casting, and spirit communication. It includes the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings dating back to ancient times. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The power to change and control events through the use of incantations. * Channeling: The power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. * Potion Brewing: The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. Other Powers * Telekinesis: The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. * Pain Infliction: The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * Elemental Control: The power to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. * Divination: The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. **'Clairvoyance': The power to divine future, past or present events through instinctive knowledge. **'Intuition': The power to divine future, past or present events through the use of instinctive knowledge. **'Premonitions': The power to divine future, past or present events through the observation and study of dreams. **'Psychometry': The power to divine future, past or present events through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. Uncommon Powers * Projection: The power to separate from one's body and project the mind to another location or to instantaneously travel from one point to another. * Transmogrification: The unique power to alter the physical structure of objects living or dead, changing their form. * Telepathy: The power that allows witches to access the minds of others through spells. * Possession: The power to jump one's spirit into the body of another, taking control of said host body. * Illusions: The power to alter the senses of others to perceive a false reality. * Dream Manipulation: The power to control people's dreams through spells. * Resurrection: The power to bring someone or one's self back from the dead. * Necromancy: The power to control, manipulate, and resurrect the dead. Weaknesses * Disbelief: The act of denying or disbelieving in one's potential could cause a witch to inadvertently suppress their magical power. * Distraction: Denying a witch from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells, may render them ineffective. Since most spells are spoken verbally and take time to take effect, witches are vulnerable to attack before their completion. Additionally, certain spells require items, tools, and/or special events during casting, therefore they can't be invoked on mere whim. * Witchcraft: Witches are still susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. Physical Appearance A witch is indistinguisiable from mankind. However, once a witch goes "dark" they either grow a blonde or lighter streak of hair. After Baptism An example of this would be after Sabrina's baptism, her hair was a lighter blonde, and a changed to white once she excepted her nature as a full witch. This is unknown because of her recent status of being half-mortal and half-witch, or if it was the fact she expected her baptism. Birthmarks A witch is indistinguisiable from mankind. However, once a witch goes "dark" they either grow a blonde or lighter streak of hair. However an example would be after Winter's baptism, her hair was a lighter brown, and a changed to a dark brown once she excepted her nature as a full witch. Stated by Father Blackwood a witch can be determined if he or she has a birthmark on their right shoulder, should this not be found, it is possible that they aren't witches at all. Name Calling Witches and Warlocks refer to humans as "mortals". Those who come from "mixed-blood" lineage (meaning one human parent) are brutally called "half-breeds" and those who are "royals" (a purely magical family) are called "full witches". Tools * Amulets: An object that is used to protect its wearer from harm. * Athames: A ceremonial dagger with a double-edged blade that is commonly used to direct energy. * Candles: A block of solid wax with an embedded wick that is commonly lit to to amplify a witch’s spell. * Cauldrons: A large metal pot that is commonly used to hold the ingredients for elixirs and potions. * Grimoires: A family journal is documented with magical recipes, rituals, and spells. Grimoires can also be used as a Talisman to represent a witch. * Herbs: Various flora used as ingredients to be incorporated into spells as binding agents. * Stones: Various minerals and ores used to boost or bind a witch's spell. * Symbols: Seals drawn or written used as physical representations of spells. * Talismans: An object that is used to magnify a witch's power and/or represent them supernaturally. Spells and Rituals One of the defining characteristics of a witch is their ability to cast spells; a "spell" being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. A spell could consist of a ritual action, a set of words, a verse, or any combination of these. Notable Witches * Ambrose Spellman * Winter Spellman * Christopher Spellman * Faustus Blackwood * Sabrina Spellman * Zelda Spellman * Hilda Spellman Trivia * Midnight is referred to as the "witching hour". References See also